


画中美人

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	画中美人

陈立农金屋藏娇，这是画室所有人都知道的秘密。只不过娇是谁，没人知道，也没人见过。

 

南方的雨季让人很心烦，千万里外那层膜薄像是被戳破了个口子，雨水连续一周都不停。陈立农举着伞走过花园后面的小路，可能是走路姿势不对，也可能是腿太长的缘故，小腿上溅了满满的泥泞，但他也不在乎，下雨并不能减少他出行的频率。

 

这条小路因为路面不平鲜有人走，倒也安静，不过碰上下雨天人会多一些，因为离教学楼近，赶课的学生顾不上那么多。还差八分钟到整点，这会儿是赶课路上人最多的时候。一群女孩子交谈议论的娇嗔之声从前面传来，陈立农向路边靠了靠。

 

“陈学长好。”

“学长好。”

 

女生们走这条路更多的原因是为了偶遇陈立农，陈立农没有抬伞，只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声继续向前走。刚刚红着脸打完招呼的女孩子们还转身看着他的背影，小声雀跃，陈学长今天穿白衬衫真好看。

 

设计学院稍微偏僻些，下起雨更没什么人愿意去上课了，甚至连一楼大厅的灯都为了省电被关掉一半。咨询处的老师撑着桌面在小憩，陈立农放好伞后蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，第二层最角落的205画室基本上是归他所有，没有课的时候钥匙都在他手里，就算有什么实习老师临时要安排上课或者补习也得先问过他同意。这间画室很旧了，光线也不好，上一个借教室的实习老师还跟他埋怨过光打不到模特身上，大家只能开着白炽灯作画，光影效果极其不好。

 

陈立农关好门，阴雨的日子里房间更是昏暗，大中午的看起来像是傍晚。他打开白炽灯，皱着眉头抠了抠裤腿上溅到的泥，可惜实在太多了，他便只好放弃。他坐在整个房间里唯一干净的椅子上，揭开面前画板上的画布，整个人表情随之变得温柔，他微笑样子看起来很好相处。

 

“这雨什么时候能停啊？”穿着宽松格子衬衫的少年坐在窗户边上，一只脚踩着窗台，一只脚耷拉到墙下，望着窗外细雨出神。

 

陈立农把林彦俊衣领上最高的一颗纽扣扣住，这件衣服是他的，林彦俊穿起来偏大，所以解开第一颗纽扣的时候会露出大片锁骨。林彦俊好像不太满意这最后一颗纽扣，有些嫌弃地扭了扭脖子。陈立农笑着揉了揉他的头发，然后把人抱进怀里，鼻尖贴近他发旋的时候能问道一股淡淡的水粉味道，这个味道从他拿起画笔开始，熟悉了十几年。

 

 

林彦俊。

 

陈立农把这三个字写在画纸上的时候林彦俊正跪坐在他脚边看他，他转头便看见那双漂亮的桃花眼，干净清亮得仿佛第一天来到这世上，哦不，确实是第一天。三个从字典里随机翻到的字，变成了他的名字。林彦俊看着他笑，甜甜的酒窝和画里一模一样，他把头埋进陈立农怀里蹭了蹭。这家伙意外地黏人。

 

“这是白月光石。”陈立农用一根红色细绳穿着一颗直径10mm品相还不错的的白月光石，戴到林彦俊脖子上，林彦俊看着这颗转动起来会有神秘月光的石头发了好一会儿呆，不过把玩了没几分钟就腻了，任由它挂在胸口，也不问为什么。他从来不问为什么。

 

林彦俊很嗜睡，一天24个小时，呆在画里的时候在睡觉，出来之后也随时在睡觉。陈立农叫不醒他，就只好自己画自己的，让林彦俊枕在他大腿上。他说了很多次地上太凉，老坐在地板上不好，但林彦俊不听，他反驳起来倒是有一手：“我又不是人，不会生病。”

 

不过确实，他从来不会生病也不用吃饭，看起来瘦弱单薄，事实上身体素质比普通人坚韧得多。

 

他们在画室做过很多次。林彦俊身体软得一塌糊涂，几乎没有体重，陈立农一手就能把他捞起来。他叫的声音很好听，比平时说话要高一个度，叫起来也没有完整语句，像是在呓语，讲一些陈立农听不懂的梦话。林彦俊喜欢正面，他总是噙着泪水看他，陈立农知道那眼泪不会流出来，他爱死了他这副模样。“主人...啊.......”这是林彦俊刚出现时候对他的称呼，虽然平日里他都让林彦俊喊他名字，但在性爱中他总是不拒绝。

 

“你有没有听过《牵丝戏》？”林彦俊问他。

 

陈立农摇头，他倒是觉得奇怪，这家伙最近居然还学会听歌了。林彦俊摘下一只耳机递给他，他娴熟地在陈立农的手机播放器里点了点，然后一脸憧憬地看着陈立农，讨好一般地想要得到他的认可。

 

/他们迂回误会，我却只由你支配，问世间哪有更完美/

 

“你为什么会把我画成这个模样呢？”这是林彦俊第一次问他为什么。

 

陈立农笑着看他，这模样多漂亮啊。他的指尖从林彦俊眼角抚摸到酒窝，然后低头在他脸上亲了亲：“因为我喜欢啊。”“我猜也是。”林彦俊笑得天真。

 

 

林彦俊从没问过他什么时候可以走出这间画室，但陈立农知道他想出去。如若不想，他怎会关心外面的雨停不停。

“不想要你出去，不想要你见任何人。”陈立农吻着他的眼睛，捏了捏他柔软的后腰。林彦俊面色绯红，唇瓣滑润得像雨后樱桃，陈立农咬住他下唇，用力一顶。“嗯...”林彦俊闷哼，同时被他吻得有津液从嘴角渗出，双脚缠绕着他的脊背，陈立农总是打趣他说你的身材很适合练瑜伽。“什么是瑜伽？”“就是像这样。”陈立农又一个狠顶，林彦俊痛得蜷起指尖，双腿抬得更高了些。

 

陈立农偶尔也会觉得自己很自私。在画室里，他和林彦俊缠绵到两人都虚脱，不做的时候也像一对甜蜜小情侣，林彦俊很依赖他，林彦俊只有他一个。但是一旦出了画室，陈立农是万众瞩目的优秀学长，雷厉风行的校会骨干，甚至可以是全校女生的大众情人，但独独不是林彦俊的男友。清闲的时候林彦俊在坚硬地板的画布上被他做得头晕目眩，忙的时候林彦俊可能要在画里睡一整个冬天。是挺自私的，但是陈立农也努力说服自己，是我给了他生命，他就是我的。

 

林彦俊最近独爱格子衬衫，陈立农带很多件不同样的衣服给他他都看不上，只要格子衫。陈立农笑着咬了咬他的脖子：“你穿格子衫挺性感的。”他不知道林彦俊坐在窗边的时候会不会给外人看到，但他就是不想让他敞胸露怀地坐在非视角盲区。陈立农也想过要不要试试看外人能不能看见他，因为他总是会在失眠的夜里恍惚觉得这是一场梦。他怎么会爱上自己的画，而且那画中人还在他的朝思暮想中真实地走了出来。真的太玄乎了。

 

冬天最冷的时候林彦俊的身体也是热乎乎的，他还是穿着一件单薄的格子衫，这位画中美人好像无法感知人间的温度。南方的教室里没有暖气，这个半废弃的画室更不可能有空调，但陈立农抱着林彦俊就感觉像抱着一个暖水袋。他身体里面更炽热，陈立农喘着粗气，热汗从额角滑下，滴落在林彦俊眼皮上，窗外寒风凛冽，窗内暧昧如旧。

 

冬日里的林彦俊更像一只猫，倦倦的又暖暖的，他趴在陈立农的腿上眯着眼，小心翼翼地问：“你平时不来画室的时候会去哪啊？”陈立农顿了顿，他不知道该怎么回答，林彦俊从来没见识过外面的世界。

他曾经把愧疚转换成颜料，给林彦俊画了山山水水，世外桃源，还给他画了城市街景，超市饭店，也许林彦俊回到画里的时候可以过得更有趣些，但没人告诉他春天开在树上粉色的花叫什么名字，超市里买零食要不要付钱。因为他没有给他画人，没人能告诉他。林彦俊在画里拥有着整个世界，但是他不明白这个世界。

 

“你可以在画里陪我么？”林彦俊抬头，惺忪的睡眼里蒙着一层雾气，“我好孤独，你不来的时候我会想你。”

 

这是林彦俊第一次对他告白。陈立农僵在原地。

 

虽然他们会做爱，会缠绵，但是这种所属关系好像是理所应当，而不是谁爱谁。林彦俊对他的依赖似乎只因为他是主人，这应该是天生本能。陈立农爱他，却爱得自私，他更像是一个物品，从一出生就被盖章属于陈立农的私有物品，而他也并不反驳，且从未想过要反驳。

但是私有物品说：“我会想你。”

 

陈立农欣喜地亲他额头，却没有要求再做。他捧着林彦俊的精致脸蛋儿，认认真真看了个仔细，很漂亮，非常漂亮。他又一口亲在林彦俊的左边脸颊。林彦俊笑了，酒窝深深的，陈立农不记得他当初画他的时候有把酒窝画得这么深，可能是他笑多了，自然变深。林彦俊被他亲着亲着又困了，他眯起眼睛，睫毛在连天哈切里微颤，一头栽倒在陈立农大腿上，打起了呼。

 

“我呢，每周三周四有必修课，上课的地方就在这栋楼的隔壁，你坐在窗子上就能看到。周二周五要去老师的画室里作画，位置就在楼上的楼上。”

“每周五的晚上有校会例会，我必须出席，大概两个小时左右。”

“平时教授或者校会有事找我的话可能会去不同的楼，吃饭会去食堂或者点外卖。”

 

陈立农揉着林彦俊的头发，看着窗外渐渐落下的太阳。他今天在画室呆了很久，比平时都要久，可能是林彦俊太黏人了，躺在他腿上就雷打不动。“孤独的时候就会来找你，”陈立农低头看着林彦俊沉睡的模样，心尖儿上颤了颤，“但我从没考虑过，你孤独的时候要怎么办。”

 

陈立农破例了，他也不知道自己突然犯什么神经，鬼使神差地给林彦俊画了一个人进去。虽然那个人长得和陈立农自己一模一样。

 

 

林彦俊好像不那么嗜睡了，他精神了许多，话变多，问题也变多。他会缠着陈立农叽叽喳喳地问一大堆小学生级别的问题，他问为什么天会变黑，为什么会起风下雨，为什么花草虫兽会有盛衰病死。那些从前他看见过，经历过，但是沉默接受的事实，现在全部被翻出来想要一探究竟。陈立农还曾一直以为他对这个世界漠不关心，看来不是的。林彦俊突然之间就像个刚学会说话的孩子，想把所有困惑都搞清楚。

 

一开始陈立农更多的是讶异，并不是不愿回答，只是惊讶他的变化，是因为画里的另一个人么？他看着林彦俊双眸闪出的光，好像从未见过他这样，鲜活得像个正常少年人。“那我一一讲给你听。”林彦俊又乖巧地趴在了他的腿上。陈立农拿起画笔，画出了更多记忆里的风景，像是把宠他宠到心尖上，恨不得把整个天下都放进他的世界里。

 

以前林彦俊不会在意陈立农又给自己的世界里加了什么东西，他就只是静静地趴着睡觉，陈立农都怀疑他每次回到画里可能都发现不了有什么新的变化。不过这次林彦俊明显很感兴趣，他睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，见证了每一朵花的诞生，他听陈立农讲着每一处细节的名字和由来，异常认真。

 

他真的变了。陈立农停下画笔，看着林彦俊炯炯有神的眼睛，突然有些愤怒。

 

其实林彦俊并没有跟他提过画里突然出现另一个人的事，就像往常一样，陈立农给他画里安排的一切他都欣然接受，从无疑问。但是陈立农知道，一定是那个人让林彦俊变了。

 

陈立农这次把林彦俊按倒在地的时候力气明显大了些，林彦俊有些痛苦地皱了皱眉头。他的亲吻更似啃咬，每一处都深深烙印在林彦俊的皮肤上，痛得他忍不住叫出声。“别叫。”陈立农面无表情地命令。林彦俊只能死死咬着下唇，被他粗暴地入侵。“唔——”嘴唇被咬破，林彦俊嘴角有鲜红的血液渗出，陈立农吻上去将那猩红的液体舔舐干净，又是一记毫不留情的狠顶。他忘情地抚摸着林彦俊的脸颊，突然触到一股暖流。林彦俊哭了。

 

“我，”陈立农放慢动作，极度忏悔似地抱住林彦俊，揉了揉他的后脑勺，“...对不起。”林彦俊痛到虚脱，整个人被他揉在怀里，只能无声落泪。

 

夜幕降临，画室内也没有开灯，只能蹭着一点点月光看清怀中人的脸。陈立农把人紧紧抱在怀里，林彦俊还是不说话，好像又睡着了。最后还是陈立农主动开口：“他怎么样？”林彦俊像是想了好一会儿才反应过来陈立农问的是谁，他乖巧地回答：“和你一样。”陈立农皱眉：“他不是我。”“我知道，”林彦俊把玩着陈立农的手指，“他只是和你长得一样，但是他什么都不懂，不像你，什么都知道。”

 

陈立农笑：“哦？那你更喜欢谁？”林彦俊想了一会，然后转身过来双手撑在陈立农两侧跪坐在地上，抬眸看着陈立农，月光刚好映在他瞳孔里，比他锁骨处的那颗白月光石还要亮，他认真地一字一句道：“没有人能代替你，陈立农。”看着他如此虔诚的样子，陈立农还以为他又要喊自己主人了，不过还好他说了名字。陈立农捏了捏他的脸蛋，然后又把人揉进怀里。

 

他以前一直觉得林彦俊不会思考，毕竟只是一幅画嘛，不能要求太多。但他现在突然觉得自己看不透林彦俊了，越回想越觉得胆寒。林彦俊好像一直都特别懂他的想法，就像他肚子里的蛔虫。林彦俊知道陈立农喜欢软软的男孩子，所以就像猫咪一样黏糊在他身边任由他处置；每次陈立农想做了，林彦俊都会主动先露出娇诱的姿态；还有这一次，他仿佛一秒就看透了陈立农的心思，所以他说“没有人能代替你”，哪怕那个人和你长得一模一样，哪怕他能陪着我更久，也不能代替你。

 

可是他没有说“我更喜欢你”。

 

陈立农后来反复琢磨了很久，焦虑到成夜成夜的无法入睡，小小的思虑被他无限放大、曲解。林彦俊是什么意思呢，没有人能代替你，就算我喜欢他，他也不能代替你，是吗？可笑。陈立农从床上坐起，突然又是一阵怒火攻心。无数个自私又恶毒的想法从他脑子里传穿流而过，他泄愤似的将桌上新买的画笔全部扫落在地，昂贵的水晶笔杆在撞击到地面的瞬间断裂成碎片，发出刺耳的声响。

 

你只是一幅画罢了，林彦俊。陈立农抓着被角的手指因为太过用力而变得苍白，他是主人，他是他的创造者，没有他，林彦俊什么都不是。陈立农浑身发抖，心痛如绞。所以你凭什么定义“代替”，你只是属于我的物品，而他只是一个副产品，你和他都不配。

 

他大概能想象到，在画中的世界，林彦俊和“陈立农”形影不离。那个“陈立农”能看懂林彦俊的所有心思，就像林彦俊对待自己一样，所以“陈立农”总是问林彦俊问题。他问为什么有日夜交替，为什么会起风下雨，这些其实一直都是林彦俊心中问不出口的疑问，林彦俊无法回答他，所以才来问自己。林彦俊知道自己的主人不喜欢恬噪，所以总是保持安静，从不问为什么。可是他为画里的“陈立农”破例了，他整个人都变了，仅仅是因为那个可笑的副产品。陈立农从来都没想过他有一天会不再是林彦俊的唯一，这种感觉让他觉得天崩地裂。他认为自己太宠着林彦俊了，竟然因为对方的一句话，就给他画了个人进去，好蠢。

 

 

陈立农已经半年没有去过画室了，这是自从林彦俊出现后他把那个房间空置最久的一次。教授建议陈立农去看看心理医生，这位天赋异禀的好苗子最近好像有些魔怔，他画的所有人像都长得一模一样，就算模特站在他眼前，他也能给画出另一副五官来。陈立农谢过教授的好意，说我有空的话会去的，最近压力有点大。

 

上次借过教室的那个实习老师又来找陈立农了，如果不是他提起205号房间，陈立农绝对不会刻意去想。明明之前还嫌弃那个房间光线不好的实习老师摸了摸头，尴尬地说其他教室都要收费租用，自己本来就是为了赚点外快才想要办补习班，这么一来实在不划算。陈立农问他租几天，他说三个月。陈立农皱眉：“有点太久了吧。”老师抱歉地笑了笑：“刚好是高三艺考生最后冲刺的三个月，等他们考完就不用了。”陈立农说他还得考虑考虑，毕竟太久了，实在...不方便。

 

陈立农最终还是答应了，当初从教授那里拿到钥匙的时候就被嘱咐过这间画室并不是完全属于他，如果有更需要的人借用，他必须腾出来。

 

他打开205号房间的时候深吸了一口气，虽然实习老师说他会亲自过来清扫，但陈立农还是不放心。搁置了整整半年的房间到处都是尘埃，连他以前最常坐的那把椅子上都蒙了一层灰。他看着眼前的画布和被遮住的画架画板，犹豫许久还是将其摘下。

 

林彦俊见到他很开心，第一个动作就是抱住他蹭他的后颈。“我好想你。”林彦俊穿的已经不是半年前那件格子衫，而是手感极好的深蓝色丝绸衬衫，领口很低，没有最高的纽扣。看来他已经学会在服装店拿适合自己尺码的衣服穿了。而且风格喜好都变了很多。林彦俊好像一看见陈立农就无法抑制住内心的喜悦，一直笑着，陈立农都怕他把脸笑僵了，忍不住抬手戳了戳他的酒窝。

 

“你去哪里了，我好想你。”林彦俊又趴在他的大腿上撒娇，只不过这次格外深情。陈立农心脏像是被人用针扎了好多个孔，细密的血丝从中渗透出来，随着动脉流入四肢百骸。

 

“做吧。”

 

 

陈立农把头埋进林彦俊颈窝里，深深吸了一口气，还是很那股水粉颜料味道，因为太过熟悉所以都不觉得刺鼻。林彦俊双腿搭在陈立农的肩膀上，这个姿势可以更加深入些，可是他没办法抱到陈立农，所以只能死死抓着地上的画布，努力挺腰。每每到了最深的点他都会发出不自然的痛哼，眼里蓄积着泪水却迟迟不会流出，这是陈立农最爱的样子。这天他们做了四次，一直到凌晨。

 

陈立农最后一次结束的时候正吻着他的耳垂，释放出的一霎那他问：“你和他做过吗？”林彦俊摇头：“没有。”陈立农的手滑到他身后，摸到那里黏稠的液体，他眼神冰冷：“你骗我。”林彦俊急切地摇着头，捧住陈立农的脸，害怕得声音都在颤抖：“没有，真的没有，我不会骗你。”陈立农没有说话，只是照常帮他清理干净，然后起身坐在了窗台上。

 

他点燃一根烟，这是他第一次在林彦俊面前抽烟。林彦俊穿好衣服之后试了很久都没办法站起来，双腿忍不住地发抖，就像初夜一般。他只好跪在地面上颤巍巍地半爬半挪到陈立农身边，抬头出神地望向他。他没见过香烟，于是好奇地盯着看。陈立农转头便看见他跪坐在地上，眼神里充盈着懵懂，透过微敞的衣领能看到他一截清瘦的锁骨。他伸出一只手，林彦俊被他拉着站起来，扶着他的肩膀才勉强站稳。陈立农看着他好奇的目光，把手里的烟递过去，林彦俊学着他的样子吸了一口，果然被呛到了，扶着墙面一阵乱咳，最后两腿一软又摔倒在地上。

 

陈立农跳下窗台把他扶起来，拎着看了一圈确认没有摔伤，然后看着他因为咳嗽变得红彤彤的脸蛋，忍不住发笑。林彦俊看见他笑就开心，上前亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后皱着眉说：“我不喜欢这个味道。”陈立农点头，反手把烟摁灭在墙角。林彦俊钻进他怀里，头贴着他的胸膛，陈立农衣襟前还有点淡淡的烟草味，但是不要紧，这个程度的味道反而有点好闻。

 

陈立农抱着他在地上坐了很久，他不像林彦俊这么耐寒，没一会儿就觉得屁股凉得不行，不过转头一看那家伙好像已经睡着了，就没挪动。他从裤兜里习惯性地掏出烟盒，犹豫片刻又放了回去，身体很累，但精神实在太清醒了，他说不清此刻是幸福还是痛苦，但是如果不想那么多，只看着林彦俊的话，好像就不会难过了。

 

等到他听见林彦俊的呼吸变得平稳，才轻轻说：“明天开始这里要借给别人，三个月。”“其实不止三个月，我可能要跟你说再见了。后半年我就毕业了，画室的钥匙也要交回去，不能再来了。”陈立农的手指在地面上有规律地轻轻敲扣，每说出一个字他都觉得胸口被捅上一刀子。突然他听到了啜泣的声音。陈立农讶异地低头，正看见林彦俊红着眼睛看他，那人竟然一时间哭得上起不接下气，哭到嘴唇都合不上。陈立农有些慌，他不知所措地一只手捧着林彦俊的脸一只手给他擦眼泪，他从没见过他哭得这么惨。

 

其实从今天见到林彦俊的第一眼，陈立农就意识到了一件事情，只是他一直不愿意面对。

 

林彦俊越来越像一个人类了。以前他觉得林彦俊没有情绪也没有感情，所有行为习惯不过是照着他作画时的愿望来，更多地像是出厂设定。所以在他出乎意料地讲出“我会想你”的时候，陈立农会一时激动到给他画了个自己去陪他。后来林彦俊神采奕奕地跟他交流，问他问题，他突然就被触动开关一般，居然还跟这幅画玩起了吃醋赌气的把戏。直到今天，林彦俊对他久别重逢的欣喜，不被信任时的恐惧，还有得知自己会被抛弃时候的伤心。没办法再掩饰了，林彦俊不是他的画，也不是他的玩具，是一个人，一个有着所有复杂主观情感的人类。

 

就像科学家突然发现自己的机器人有了情感，它对你的言听计从不是出于任务程序，而是忠诚。

他对你的百般依赖不是出于了解的讨好，而是真心地爱着你。

 

陈立农发疯地吻住他，不断从唇齿间交换着两人的气味。他突然觉得水粉颜料的味道好像从来就不曾存在过。林彦俊还在呜咽，泪水顺着脸颊流到两人的嘴巴里，酸涩又甜蜜，真的和人类没什么两样。

 

/苦乐都跟随，举手投足不违背，将谦卑温柔成绝对。你错我不肯对，你懵懂我蒙昧，心火怎甘心扬汤止沸/

 

“我带你走。”

“带我走吧。”

 

两人同时说出这句话，谁都没计划要等对方先开口。陈立农笑着点头，大拇指腹擦过林彦俊的下唇：“好，我带你走，其他什么都不带。”那满满一箱的画都不带了，给你创造的整个世界都不带了，莫名其妙的副产品也不带了，以后我的世界就是你的世界，你不用再回去画里，你就在这儿，我带你认识这个世界。

 

校园里的摆钟敲到整点，月亮一旁的浓雾也终于消散了，皎白的月芒从窗口透射进来，刚好映在那颗白月光石上，反射出幽蓝的光。

 

/我和你，最天生一对/

 

——END——

/歌词/均来自《牵丝戏》


End file.
